


Other Ways by sahiya [podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Series: A Deeper Season Verse Podfics [5]
Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 5-6 Hours, a deeper season
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 19:20:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10497813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Podfic of Other Ways by sahiyaSummary: A nice, peaceful, relaxing honeymoon. Ha.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Other Ways](https://archiveofourown.org/works/32176) by [sahiya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sahiya/pseuds/sahiya). 



> Originally posted in 2012

**Title** : Other Ways  
**Author** : Sahiya  
**Reader** : Rhea314  
**Fandom** : Vorkosigan Saga  
**Character** : Gregor Vorbarra/Miles Naismith Vorkosigan, Aral Vorkosiga/Cordelia Naismith Vorkosigan  
**Rating** : Teen  
**Warnings** : no archive warnings apply  
**Summary** : A nice, peaceful, relaxing honeymoon. Ha.  
**Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/32176?view_full_work=true)  
**Length** 5:42:06  
download link Right click: [part 1 here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/Other%20Ways%20by%20Sahiya%20part%201.mp3), [part 2 here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/Other%20Ways%20by%20Sahiya%20part%202.mp3)


End file.
